Bloodlust
by Nefertam
Summary: When the elusive Count Kruv announces a feast in honor of his wife's naming day, the entire land is shocked. After so many years of silence, what could have possibly sparked such openess? The nobles of the land now pack their households and travel south to the decrepit castle Kruv, where only darkness awaits... A Creepypasta fanfic based on my own story, "Kruv and Adelaida". SYOC
1. Intro

The castle Kruv has been shut to the outside world for as long as anyone can remember, No one has even bothered visiting the far-off estate, situated in the midst of a dark swamp. When Lord Kruv announces a feast and Tourney in honor of his wife, the realm sparks into action to attend the once-in-a-lifetime event. But what really motivates the Lord of the castle, who has remained silent for so long? SYOC.

* * *

><p><strong>This is an SYOC, if you couldn't already tell. Here I have a few rules, and the form for the submissions will be on my profile.<strong>

**1. All OCs are nobility or servants to nobility**

**2. There will be three main OCs and four minor OCs**

**3. YOUR OC MAY DIE**

**4. Be thorough with your submission or I wont be able to accept it**

**5. This is set in the Medieval/Renaissance era, in a fictional land. Your OCs should fit in this time**

**6. There will be no romance in this story unless your OC is already married**

**7. There will be blood and gore, so be prepared**

**8. Thanks for your submissions! Remember to PM them to me, I can not accept them otherwise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Kristov von Vos<strong>

**Nickname: none**

**Age: 18**

**Title (count, baron, etc): Viscount**

**Build: Athletic, slim build from fencing training and other physical pursuits. Broad, boney shoulders and a slim waist with a defined core. His ribs and collarbone are very prominent, yet he is still fairly toned**

**Hair color/style: Dark brunette, worn relatively short with the bangs swept to the side**

**Eye color/shape: Deep blue and tear drop shaped**

**Facial features: Slim, fine boned face with a narrow yet strong jawline. Small, full lips and a delicate nose.**

**Scars/tattoos: cat scratch scars across his abs**

**Skin tone: Darker Caucasian with a pale complexion**

**Clothing: Kristov often wears doublets of grey and red over billowy white silk shirts. Often hi doublets will have trains/coattails. He wears either slim trousers or harem pants, both tucked into knee length black deerskin boots. Kristov only wears a silver and ruby cross for jewelry.**

**Other Appearance: none**

**Personality: Kristov is very polite and welcoming by nature, albeit quiet. He is brave and slightly selfish, but he will still help those in need when the time comes. Kristov is courteous, but he rarely shows his true emotions to those he doesn't know very well. Around friends he is quite social and content. **

**History: Kristov lost both parents at the young age of 16 to a viscous plague. Out of his family, only he and his younger sister survived the epidemic. Kristov had to raise his sister and run his lands from youth, and now is quite good at it. Being situated in the east, Kristov's lands are greatly influenced by the exotic regions of silk and spices. **

**Home Region (North, South, East, West or anything in between): Northeast**

**Fears: none, except the unknown **

**Likes: Moonlight, books, music, masks, roses**

**Dislikes: Rudeness, boredom, distasteful things**

**Secrets: none**

**Blood/gore tolerance (1-5): 5**

**Darkness tolerance (1-5): 4**

**Stress tolerance(1-5): 3.5**

**Other: none**


	2. The Castle Kruv

Kristov never understood why Lord Kruv was silent for so long. No one in the realm did. Just one day many years ago, when Kristov was barely a year old, the young noble barred his lands off from the rest of the world. Travelers who passed his castle reported that it had fallen into a state of disrepair, its battlements broken. It appeared to be uninhabited. That is until the messengers bore the news to every noble family in the land that Lord Kruv would be hosting a tourney and feast in honor of his wife's naming day.

Kristov remembered hearing about Kruv's marriage to the young girl Adelaida. That had been the last anyone in the realm had heard from other of the two. Now the entire realm would be able to see them once more. Kristov wasn't really one for parties, but he supposed he could make an exception for this momentous occasion. As the young lord of his deceased father's castle, Kristov traveled to the party in utter luxury, in a coach painted silver and black. He shuddered at the memory of his father as he looked out the window of his carriage. Both of his parents and a good portion of their servants had fallen victim to a nasty plague two years before. Now it was only Kristov and his sister Rosaline.

After the fifth day of travel, Kristov and his caravan of servants stopped at an inn for the night. He politely dealt with the innkeeper himself, whereas many other nobleman would have left that job to their servants. Kristov was given the keys to his room, where he retired for the night.

Once in his room, Kristov changed out of his traveling clothes and cleaned his face and hands in a small washbasin. He missed his sister greatly. He decided to leave the young girl home when he received news about the revel. He felt it would be too much commotion for a girl her age. Kristov wrapped a silk robe around his sleek, aesthetic body, then climbed into his bed. Although it was stiffer than his bed at home, he fell asleep quickly.

Morning came too soon and Kristov rose from bed with a grumble. He hated mornings with a passion and today was no exception. Kristov readied himself swiftly and met with the rest of his group in the dining room of the inn. After a brief breakfast of smoked pork and biscuits, they were off. Kristov was overjoyed when the coachman told him that they would be reaching the castle by day's end. The ride, although had not been faced with difficulty, was almost unbearably boring for the young viscount. Kristov started to notice changes in the landscape that hinted to their proximity to Kruv's castle. The sparse woodland forests gradually drew closer and fog crept up from increasingly wet land. Most trees bore stringy mosses which reminded Kristov of hair.

As the sun started to set behind the marshland foliage, Kristov finally saw the infamous spires of the rotting castle. All the battlements of the once proud estate had fallen into disrepair; huge chunks of wood and stone missing or falling off the towers. Torches blazed in the lower levels of the castle, but they did little to make the place seem welcoming. A chill raced up Kristov's spine as they drew near. This would turn out to be a most unpleasant weekend.

As the young viscount's caravan pulled up to the front gate of the estate, servants of the reclusive Lord Kruv came out to greet them and to lead their horses to the stables. One of the servants came up to Kristov's window and motioned him to open his door. "Welcome to castle Kruv, Viscount Kristov von Vos. My master has eagerly awaited your arrival. You are one of the last to come" said the servant. Kristov didn't care for him. He wore a creepy smile and his voice was- off.

"If it would please you my liege, I can show you to your quarters for the next few days. My master has dedicated a portion of his own wing of the castle for your disposal. He said it was the least he could do after the news of your parents" the servant explained. Kristov tried not to wince at the mention of his parents and followed the servant as he led him and Kristov's advisor through the gate and into the main courtyard of the castle. They passed what may have once been a beautiful topiary that was now dead and dry. "It grieves me to tell you that you have missed the days joust. Sir Marcus was the victor, a gallant gentleman who is pledged to Baron Tristan" informed their guide.

The outside air was hot and humid, almost oppressive to the northerners. The cold air inside the castle was a blessed relief. As Kristov and his advisor, Mishka Scheildfurer, were led down the torchlit halls of Castle Kruv, Kristov could not help but admire the beautiful arched hallway or the elaborate tapestries depicting Kruv's family history.

It wasn't much warmer in Kristov's room, but he didn't mind the cold. An empty fireplace took up one wall of the cozy living quarters. A bed and chamber pot lined the opposite wall. In another room, a washbasin and tub were readily available. Kristov hastily thanked the servant and dismissed Mishka. Before he could do anything else however, a female attendant knocked on his door. "Excuse me m'lord, but the last of the guests has arrived. A dinner has been prepared for the nobles; a gift from my master and a celebration of my mistress" said the servant. "Thank you very kindly. I will be sure to attend" Kristov said before closing the door.

As soon as the door was shut, Kristov stripped and climbed into the large metallic tub, scrubbing his boney and fit physique with a course brush. Afterwards he perfumed himself with dried herbs and spices from home. He brushed his short brunnette hair out of his slim, attractive face, which although was tan, had a pale complexion to it. Kristov had a teenaged beauty about him that he often used to his advantage, with a strong jawline and big innocent eyes. He would sometimes woo the younger maidservants at home by just batting his dark blue eyes in their direction. That's what he liked to think, anyways.

He selected a loose white silk shirt and an embroidered gray and red doublet, as well as baggy mahogany harem pants, tucked into his prized deerskin boots. He appeared to be a mix of both the northern realm and the exotic east. Finally, he strung his cross around his neck, a beautiful silver piece encrusted with a luminous ruby.

Finally ready to go, Kristov met Mishka at the end of the hallway. From there they were led to to dining hall. Kristov noted that not a single servant looked older than their twenties, nor were any of them unattractive. Though a few lords of the realm did prefer younger attendants, most had older advisors or servants passed down from a father to a son. Kristov brushed off the thought though. There was likely an obvious explanation and dwelling on such would lead nowhere.

Before they even reached the hall Kristov could hear the sounds of merriment and joy. Music streamed from the open oaken doors, and people could be seen dancing in the center of the room, twirling and skipping to the rhythm of the song. Banquet tables occupied the space around the dance floor, each spread with food enough to last for months. On the far wall, on a raised dais, sat two ornate chairs, supposedly for Kruv and his wife. Kristov took his seat in near the middle of the second table, near other young lords and ladies, some of them drunk. This is going to be a long night indeed, he thought to himself. He had no idea how true this would be…


	3. Only the Beginning

Kristov grew tired of his company before too long, but he did not openly complain. They were quite the gossipers, even claiming that the princess, Eleonore, was present at the festivities, although no one could say for sure. He assumed he could could suffer their presence only a little longer. Suddenly, mercifully, bugles heralded the approach of the Lord and Lady of the castle with a musical flourish. Large, ornately carved doors flanked the throne dais, and it was from these doors that a procession of attendants came forth.

Lady Adelaida's own handmaidens, dressed in long, thin gowns which accentuated their beautiful forms, strode forth from the open doors in a giggling cluster. Not a single one was unsightly, each smiling sensually at the assembled nobles and taking their places at the bottom of the raised throne platform. Next entered the knights of Kruv's court, each dashing young men with bodies rivaling Adonis, making the maidens present swoon. As with the handmaidens and other servants, each knight looked young, healthy, and pleasant to look upon. Again Kristov was met with an uneasy feeling, but he brushed it off, knowing that it would pass.

Finally, with linked arms, entered the Baron Kruv and his young wife Adelaida. If their servants before them had been beautiful, the two nobles were perfection. Kruv appeared to be a youth of no more than eighteen years, the same age as Kristov. This came as a shock to the young viscount who had heard tales told of the Lord Kruv ever since his early childhood. Kristov assumed it must have been Kruv's father who had been the subject of his childhood stories. The seemingly young man climbed up the steps to his throne and turned to face the gathered guests.

Kruv had very dark, ruffled hair, almost having the appearance of wolves' fur. Kruv's eyes shone an icy blue color, and his skin was blemishless and unnaturally pale for his southern home. His face was slim and fine-boned, almost lupine. While Kruv was rather sleek in build, he appeared to have some strength to him. He wore a simple doublet of black and red, Kruv's family colors. Over this he wore an over-the-shoulder cape of crimson and black. His stance and stature suggested that he was a controlled person, yet something about him seemed almost feral.

Adelaida stepped up the dais to her own throne beside her husband. Just glancing upon the girl made Kristov's heart skip a beat. The youth had ebony hair that spilled loosely in ringlets down her back. Her full, dark ruby lips curved up in a slight smile as she scanned the crowd with striking pale green eyes. Over her delicate, ivory brow she wore a silver circlet inlaid with garnets. Her face was delicate and innocent, rivaling the beauty of the Princess Eleonore herself. Adelaida wore a flowing, undulating dress of crimson and silver with dagged sleeves that lifted and floated in the slight breeze of the hall.

"My lords and ladies of the realm, I thank thee kindly for coming upon such short notice. My lady wife is very dear to me, and it greatly pleases both I and her that thou hast all arrived. It has been ages since we have had such a feast" the young baron said with a cruel laugh. Kristov detected movement coming from behind the lord which was accompanied by a resounding bang. Kristov and the other nobles looked around to see every exit to the hall being closed and blocked by Kruv's knights.

A few nobleman called out, demanding to know what was happening. That's when Hell broke loose. In an instant, Adelaida's handmaidens lept from the dais, followed by Kruv's knights from their perches. The faces of the once-beautiful youths distorted into something wild, each open mouth bearing wicked fangs. The young men and women grabbed lords and ladies from their seats and tore into their necks, spilling their life-blood onto the unforgiving stone floor.

Kristov could only stare in abject horror as nobles panicked and fled in every direction, pushing futilely towards the blocked exits. Meanwhile more of Kruv's servants filled the dining hall, dragging their victims to the corners of the room and feasting on them. Kruv and Adelaida looked on from their perch on the platform, Adelaida's smile seeming almost insane, like a child receiving a present. Several nobles rushed towards the dais and fell on their knees before the young Lord and Lady, apparently begging for mercy. Their pleas fell on deaf ears as Adelaida pounced onto one of the lordlings, sinking her own fangs into his neck.

Kristov stood from the bench where he had been frozen before and pushed through the crowd of terrified nobles and hideous abominations. Multiple times he slipped on gore, leaking from bleeding corpses which littered the room. He pushed towards the door he entered at the beginning of the feast, hoping to break through when the time came.

"Open the doors and let a few of our 'guests of honor' free," carried the voice of Baron Kruv over the frantic shrieks of the nobles. "I wish for this to be a memorable night. What could be more memorable than a chase?" he asked with a chilling, echoing laugh. Just after Kristov heard this, the door in front of him swung open. Without a second thought, Kristov fled for the new exit, down a deep and dark corridor. Foot steps behind him told him that he was not alone.


End file.
